Johnny's Feelings for Dallas
by Hufflepuff-Cloclo125
Summary: After leaving the hospital, Johnny realized how much he loves Dally. He wants to tell him and after running away, something happen between him and the older greaser.


...

*Johnny's POV*

(It. Is. Awkward. There's somethin' I must tell Ponyboy but I don't know how he's goin' to react 'bout it. No, it's not 'bout him. It's 'bout... someone else. Right now, I'm at the vacant lot 'cause I told him to come here while he's goin' to have a chance. I kept walkin' in circles until I heard Ponyboy's voice callin' my name.)

''Hey, Johnny!'' He said.

(I waved at him, tryin' to keep calm. It's not easy what I need to say.)

''Hey, Pony.'' I said, not even lookin' at him.

(I kept my hands in my jean pockets 'cause they were sweaty. Ponyboy put his hand on my shoulder.)

''Are you feelin' okay? You look... nervous.'' Ponyboy said to me.

''Yeah. I'm feelin' okay, Pony.'' I said quietly.

''Are you sure?''

''Ponyboy, there's somethin' I must tell you.'' I said to him.

(He furrowed his eyebrows.)

''What is it?''

(I took a deep breath and told him not to laugh. He nodded and I told him I love someone.)

''Really?! Who?!'' He asked me.

''Well...''

''Is she cute?'' He asked me with a grin.

''Pony...''

''What?''

(I looked away.)

''... It's not a girl.''

(He laughed and said ''Good one, Johnny.'' He thought it was a joke but I didn't say anythin'. He looked at me and saw I wasn't jokin'.)

''I know. It's disgutin', right?''

''No, it isn't. It's your choice, Johnny.''

(I looked straight into his eyes.)

''Are you serious, Pony?''

''I am and I'm sorry 'bout the fact I laughed.'' He said, apologizin' to me.

''Don't worry 'bout that.'' I said to him.

(Of course, he asked me who it was.)

''It's... Um... Dally.''

(I thought I was goin' to explode! I told him it's Dally (Yeah, Dallas Winston! Shocked, right?) and he told me to tell Dally!)

''Are you nuts or somethin'?! Pony, I can't just tell him! He's goin' to think I'm crazy!''

''Maybe not. I mean, Two-Bit told Marcia he loves her.''

(I sighed, desperate.)

''Pony...''

''What?''

''She's a girl.''

(Ponyboy put his hands on my shoulders.)

''Johnny Cade, you're goin' to tell Dally you love him even if you don't want to or even if you're afraid.''

(He turned his back on me and told me to come with him.)

''I hate you, Ponyboy.'' I said sarcastically.

''I love you too, Johnny.'' He said.

-  
When we arrived at his house, Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally were playin' cards. Dally kept winnin'. I saw it 'cause he won a whole lot of cigarettes. I chuckled.)

''Are you cheatin' or what?'' Steve asked Dally.

''No, I'm not.'' He said.

(After a few minutes, we joined them. Ponyboy sat down on the wooden floor next to Darry and Sodapop. There wasn't enough space between Ponyboy and Darry, so I sat down next to Dally and Two-Bit.)

''Where have you been?'' Darry said to Ponyboy, lookin' at the hour. ''Do you know what time is it?''

''Yeah-yeah. Johnny needed to tell me somethin', that's all.''

(Everyone looked at me and at this moment, I wanted to be invisible.)

''What did you needed to tell him, Johnny?'' Sodapop asked me.

''Somethin'.'' I said.

(Dally put his arm around my shoulders.)

''Come on. You can tell us, Johnnycake.'' Dally said to me.

(I knew my face turned red.)

''... I can't.'' I said quietly.

''Why not?''

(I looked at Ponyboy. He gave me the 'tell him or else' look. I closed my eyes for a second, tryin' to keep calm which it isn't workin'.)

''Johnny's in love with someone.'' Ponyboy said to the others.

(I opened my eyes and looked straight at Ponyboy. The others chuckled and asked me who was the girl.)

''It isn't a girl.'' Ponyboy said to the others.

(They gave me weird looks. I wanted to be more than invisible, I wanted to be dead. I mean, I didn't want them to give me weird looks.)

''Good one, Johnny! I tought Pony was serious for a minute!'' Two-Bit said.

(Then, he saw Ponyboy wasn't jokin'.)

''... What?'' Two-Bit said, blinkin' twice.

''Yeah.'' Ponyboy said.

''Pony, stop.'' I begged.

(Tears rolled down my cheeks as Ponyboy told Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Sodapop and Dally who it was. Yeah, I was cryin' and? Boys can cry.)

''It's you, Dally.'' Ponyboy said.

''PONY!''

(Everyone looked at me. Tears kept rollin' down my cheeks as Dally gave me looks but... not weird looks.)

''YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM!''

(I stood up and ran out of the house as Sodapop and Darry called for me.)

''Johnny!''

''Come back!''

-  
(I ran as fast as I could. I arrived at the vacant lot and took deep breaths. I thought I made a huge mistake by tellin' Ponyboy I love Dally.)

''Why? Why is this happenin' to me?!''

(Then, someone put his hand on my shoulder.)

''Johnnycake.''

(I turned and startled when I saw Dally.)

''Geez, you scared me!''

''Sorry. It wasn't my intention.'' Dally said, apologizin' to me.

''It's okay.'' I said.

(I put my hands in my jean pockets, lookin' at the ground.)

''What are you doin' here?'' I asked him.

''I need to talk to you.'' He said to me.

(I looked up at him.)

''I don't want to talk to anyone.''

(I turned my back on him.)

''Leave me alone, Dally.''

''Don't you dare turn your back on me, Johnny.'' Dally said to me.

(I sighed.)

''Leave me alone, Dallas.''

(Then, he stood in front of me.)

''Don't call me Dallas, Johnny.'' He said angrily and lookin' straight into my eyes.

(I took a few steps backwards but he stood close to me. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.)

''Don't you dare touch me!'' I said to him.

(He chuckled.)

''What will happen if I touch you, kid?'' He asked me.

(I kept quiet. After a few seconds of silence, I ran away from him.)

''COME BACK HERE, JOHNNY!''

(Then, he ran after me. He caught me and we fell on the grass. I wanted to stand up but he placed himself on top of me. He took my wrists and kept them on the ground firmly. Tears rolled down my cheeks 'cause I was afraid.)

''Please, Dally! Don't hurt me!'' I begged.

''Shut up and look at me!''

(I looked at him.)

''Please, don't- hmph!''

(Then, he kissed me and my face turned red. He bit my lower lip and I moaned. I opened my mouth and he entered his tongue and began to touch all the spots in my mouth. I moaned again as my heart pounded hard in my chest and I could hear his heart poundin' too. He broke the kiss for some air.)

''Didn't know you could make those sounds, Johnnycake.'' He said with a tone of voice I never heard from him.

(I took deep breaths as my eyes were closed. I pushed him away from me and stood up.)

''Don't laugh at me.'' I said, fixin' the collar of my jean jacket.

''Hey, I'm not laughin' at you. I only said I didn't know you could make those sounds.'' He said to me, standin' up.

(He pushed me against the fence and held me tightly. He slid his nose in my neck, takin' off my jean jacket. He took his jacket off too and trailed his hands under my black t-shirt.)

''D... Dally...''

''Hush...'' He whispered in my ear.

(After, he pressed his lips against mine. He broke the kiss and licked my lower lip. I pushed him slightly.)

''Stop...'' I begged, breathless.

''I won't 'cause I love you, Johnny.''

(I looked into his eyes.)

''You-''

''Yeah. I love you and it's true. I wanted to tell you three months ago but I was afraid of your reaction.'' He said to me, blushin'.

(I chuckled, tears rollin' down my cheeks.)

''Didn't know you could blush.'' I said with a grin.

''Oh, shut up.''

(After sayin' that, he laughed a little and I did the same. He messed my jet-black hair and kissed me.)

''Here.'' He said, givin' me my jean jacket.

''Thanks.''

(He put his arm around my waist.)

''What are the others goin' to say 'bout us?'' I asked my boyfriend.

''I don't know but if they say somethin' mean, I'm goin' to punch them in the face.'' He told me.

(I looked at him with big eyes. He looked at me and laughed a little.)

''I'm jokin', Johnnycake. I'm not goin' to punch in the face. I'm goin' to kick them in the balls.''

(I gave him a nudge.)

''What?''

''Nevermind.'' I said and laughed a little.

(I'm glad it's not awkward between me and Dally. I thought it was goin' to be but no, I was wrong. Dally truly love me.)

''If they gave us weird looks 'cause we're together, I don't care 'cause it won't change my love for you, Johnny.'' He said to me.

''Dallas Winston, you'll never change.'' I told him.

(He wasn't mad at me when I called him 'Dallas'.)

''Hey, what can I say? That's who I am.'' He said with a grin. ''Let's go back to Pony's house.''

(I nodded and when we came back, I apologized to Ponyboy 'cause I shouldn't have yelled at him.)

''Don't worry 'bout that, Johnny. I'm the one who told Dally you love him. I should apologize to you.'' Ponyboy said to me.

''That's okay, Pony.'' I said to him.

(Ponyboy smiled at me. After, we watched a movie. Ponyboy sat down on the couch next to his brothers, Steve and Two-Bit sat down on a chair and Dally and I sat down on the floor. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a wink. The gang knew 'bout us and they didn't laugh. They were glad for us. During the movie, Two-Bit told us he asked Marcia out 'cause Randy broke up with her and she accepted to go out with Two-Bit. Dally gave him a thumb up and said ''Way to go, man.'' After the movie, me and Dally went to the vacant lot. Dally let himself fall on the grass and put his arms behind his head. I also let myself fall on the grass and Dally put one of his arm around my shoulder.)

''Good night, Johnny.''

''Good night, Dallas.''

(Then, we fell asleep.)

*End of POV*

-  
-The End-


End file.
